His Turn
by harry-mione
Summary: The roles have been reversed, and for once, Saito is the one getting jealous. Just what will he do about it, though?


Okay, so this is my first Zero no Tsukaime fanfiction, so excuse me if maybe the character came out a bit OOC. I personally don't think it's particularly great or anything of the sort, and I'm not even sure whether or not I should post it, but I had this great image of a possessive Saito in my head and I just had to let it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

**His Turn**

Saito was, for once in his life, completely and absolutely oblivious to anyone but Louise. Or, more specifically, Louise and that idiot who had spent all morning with her.

After rescuing Tabitha they'd returned to the academy, the one place that felt like a home to them. Saito had been pretty happy about this, but now, as he watched that… that clod flirt with _his _Louise, he found himself wishing they'd secluded themselves in some remote corner of the country, miles from another male eye who could ogle at her, like this idiot was so obviously doing.

He sighed. Just when things were going perfect with them… and when he'd thought that he'd _finally _be able to lose his virginity. Only hours ago, his dreams were finally coming true.

_Flashback_

_The morning had begun normal enough. He'd woken up, Louise curled up against him (fully clothed, much to his dismay), and for once he thought he had everything in the world. The first few days since their arrival had been hectic, to say the least, and they hadn't really had a chance to talk yet about their last adventure, and about Louise's insecurities regarding his feelings for her. He'd reassured her that it didn't matter whether or not he was Gandalfr, or his familiar or just a normal boy, he would always stay by her side. Nonetheless, though she'd implied she cared about him too, she still hadn't said it out loud, and this did bother him a bit. For some reason, he felt something was missing inside him. There was a void that could only be filled by her, saying those words he so desperately wanted to hear. _

_He felt her stir, mumbling his name, and a rush of warmth flooded his heart. She was mumbling something else as well, but it was hard to make it out. As he strained to hear her, he noticed, with a frown, the fact that she had a trail of tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Saito… Saito… why? Don't… and Siesta?… don't leave me… I'm sorry I have small boobs… baka! Don't leave me…" _

_As he realized just what she was dreaming of, he felt like a knife had been plunged against his chest. Did she really think he was capable of ever leaving her side? Of being unfaithful to her? _

_With a pang, he realized that she had every reason not to trust him. His constant flirting with Siesta, his ogling other girls' breasts… Most of the time she just happened to walk in on him at a bad time, all a big misunderstanding… but others… like the time she caught him and Princess Henrietta almost kissing at the Sleipnir ball… The look on her eyes had been of utter despair, and he'd been the one to cause it… Or the time he'd felt Tiffania's breast. Yes, she'd ask him to, but there was no real reason for him to comply. _

_He truly was a baka! He claimed he would do anything to protect Louise, to shield her from pain, and in truth, he was the one who hurt her the most. Sure, every time he did something of the sort, she was quick to punish him, whipping him and the likes, which was never pleasant. But he knew that behind that mask she put on, she was truly hurting. _

_But no more! He swore, right then and there, that he would truly never touch another girl in a more-than-friends manner. He would never give Louise another reason not to trust him, or be upset in any way. _

_He was pulled out of his internal struggle by a soft sigh and a little whimper "Saito……" _

_Unable to see her like this any longer, he kissed her tears away, slowly shaking her awake. _

_Louise opened up her eyes. At first she looked confused, but as soon as she settled her gaze on him, hovering over her, she straightened up, practically forcing him into a sitting position, and held him tight against her, afraid of letting go. _

_"Saito… I… I dreamt… and I thought…" _

_He shushed her as he held her tightly, willing all of her fears to go away. _

_"You… you left me… you baka!" she cried out, swinging her arms at him, but with no real force behind her blows, and with tears once again rolling down her face. _

_He tilted her chin up, until she was staring straight into his eyes. "I'll never leave you" he stated, his voice unwavering "You are the most important person to me." _

_"Really?" she asked, her voice quivering, sounding like a child._

_He leaned forward, then, without bothering to reply, capturing her lips with his, and she responded eagerly. Slowly, he pushed her down again, until they were both lying down. _

_"Sa…Saito…" _

_"Shh… I love you, Louise. Let me show you just how much." _

_He let a trail of soft kisses down her neck and throat, just inches from her breasts. _

_"Saito… you… you baka" she sighed, while silently giving her consent, lost in a sea of sensations. _

_And, just as expected, who else would come in at that moment but Siesta herself. _

_"Saito-san!" she greeted eagerly, pretending not to notice the little display and the obvious implications of what would have happened had she not come in at that moment. She thanked her lucky stars for coming in at the right time. _

_The couple, for their part, were quick to separate and jump out of bed. _

_Saito's eyes very briefly wandered over to Siesta's well-endowed chest, but glanced away just as quickly, refusing to break his vow. He glanced over at Louise, who had on her usual glare, directed at Siesta. He knew her well enough, though, to be able to notice the way her eyes shifted down just slightly, showing her insecurity. She was obviously still shaken about the dream. _

_He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, reassuring her. He knew this would hurt Siesta, and it pained him to do so, since he really cared for her, but Louise was his priority. _

_Siesta's eyes clouded with sadness, but she was not to be deterred. _

_"Saito-san, I'm sorry for interrupting. But if you want to feel breasts, you can always feel mine, you know, they're much bigger" she stated, not in a mean tone, but in her usual Siesta fashion, while reaching for his hand, to guide it towards her chest. _

_For the first time, however, Saito moved his hand away before she could grab it (which was, by no means, an easy feat; a lot of will-power was required), and instead shifted until his arms were snaking against Louise's waist, and he was holding her from behind. _

_"Umm… I… I'm fine with Louise's, Siesta… but... uhh… thanks" he mumbled awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact. _

_Siesta's breath hitched in her throat, and she mumbled a quick "Umm, tell me if you change your mind, Saito-san", and she strutted out of the room. _

_Sighing, he let go of Louise and turned around, wondering whether or not she would deem him a pervert despite his obvious refusal of Siesta's insinuations, and the whip would come out. _

_He certainly did not expect Louise to spin him around, wrap her small arms around his neck, and pin him against the wall, all the while devouring his lips with a kiss. _

_"Lou…Louise?" he muttered uncertainly, wondering what had incited this reaction from her. Not that he was complaining, of course. _

_She pulled away, her eyes shining up at him. "That… That's the first time you've… you've chosen me over other girls'… breasts." _

_"Don't be silly" he replied forcefully "Of course I chose you… I'll always choose you." _

_She stopped to think, and spoke out, stammering a little, her cheeks a deep pink "You… you know…-a-a-as your ma-ma-master, I need to re-re-reward you for th-th-this proof of lo-lo-loyalty" _

_His eyes went wide as he readied himself for what she could say next. Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say?_

_"S-s-so you ma-ma-may continue with what y-y-you were do-do-doing earlier" _

_He practically melted away as he heard her say those words, his body turning to jelly. If he'd known this would be his reward, he'd have done something like this ages ago. _

_Before she could have time to change her mind, he'd taken control. In one swift motion, he carried her in his arms, all the while planting soft kisses on her temple, and mumbling how much he loved her. _

_"B-but not now, you baka!" she shouted, trying to loosen his hold on her "It's morning. To-to-night"_

_Saito frowned and narrowed his eyes "You already used up that excuse once, you know. And you didn't keep your promise." _

_"I know, I know. But I… " she glanced down "I want to I really do, but I need to adjust to the idea… " _

_"Louise…" Saito pronounced her name tenderly, like a caress, and smiled "Okay" _

_Their eyes met, and they both grinned, as he leaned down to capture her lips once more briefly, before (begrudgingly) pulling apart. _

**End of Flashback**

Had he known that new students had been accepted into the academy in their absence, he wouldn't have allowed her to even leave the room. One in particular… a blonde guy with brown eyes, had taken an instant liking to _his _Louise.

At this precise moment, he sat beside her in the courtyard, making her laugh, while he was stuck watching her from afar, stuck in chevalier practice.

"You know, Guille… I'm not feeling all that well today. Maybe I should take the day off" he stated. This was no use. He couldn't possibly concentrate with that girl sitting there, looking so tempting, and another guy trying to grab her attention. For once, he knew what it was like to be jealous, much like Louise always was because of him, and his resolve to never flirt with another girl in that way strengthened even more. For now, though, his mission was to get Louise away from that pathetic excuse for a human being, and then take her to their room and never let her out of his sight again… or at least not until he'd marked her as his… repeatedly.

Noticing his somber mood, Guille nodded, thankfully not pressing the issue, and allowed Saito to leave.

The dark-haired boy made his way towards the love of his life and that pest who was beside her, stomping around and fuming all the way. The girl was practically his wife, anyway; he had every reason to be furious.

He stopped in front of them, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hello" he began, his tone icy, just barely concealing a warning "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Saito Chevalier de Hiraga" he stated, emphasizing the Chevalier part "I'm Louise's familiar."

The guy merely nodded and stated, in a bored tone "Guillaume de Beaumont." He paused and inspected Saito "Now, could you leave us alone, please? Louise and I were discussing something."

Saito's nostrils flared, and he started pulling out his sword, he was enraged. "You…I….you…I'll show you…"

Sensing something was wrong, Louise stood up and grabbed Saito's hand, dragging him off to have a little talk before he could make a scene. "I'm sorry, Guillaume, I'll be right back."

Once they were out of earshot, she turned towards Saito "What is your problem, you baka!

"M-my… my problem? There's no problem with me. It's that guy who was ogling with you, and you were obviously inciting him!" he accused her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't notice the way he was practically undressing you with his eyes? No one's allowed to do that but me!" As he said this, he snaked his arms around her waist and held her tight against him, his eyes clouding over with some emotion that Louise couldn't quite place.

She never knew him to be so… possessive. And though he had been rude to Guillaume, whom she'd been having a nice conversation with, and who, truthfully, was quite a sight for sore eyes, she couldn't help but like this new side of Saito's character.

Without warning, Saito spun her around and forcefully kissed her. This was unlike any of the kisses they'd shared before. He was passionate, aggressive, and she went weak at the knees from sheer pleasure.

"I don't care what you say now" he breathed into her ear, his voice husky "We are going up to our room, and I don't plan on letting you out any time soon. You need to be properly… punished."

She let out a surprised yelp at the implication behind his words, and was too stunned to reply anything as he picked her up and marched through the academy, never straying his eyes from their destination.

Once they got to their room, he closed the door, making sure to lock it, and practically threw her unto the bed.

"Sa…Saito?" she called out warily.

"You always whip me when you see me even talking to another girl" he stated, his voice husky and filled with lust "Now you were doing the same with that idiot, and it's only fair that you get punished too" A feral, almost evil grin planted itself upon his face as he said this, and he launched himself on top of her, straddling her.

"You're mine" he breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. And with that, he kissed her.

_Much, much later…_

Louise woke up to find a pair of arms around her, which wasn't at all surprising, since Saito had taken a liking to holding her in his dreams. What surprised her, however, was the fact that he didn't seem to have any clothes on… and neither did she…

With a start, she remembered just what had happened hours earlier, and she blushed profusely at the memory. Saito had acted so out of character, so forceful and possessive… Her body tingled all over, and even hurt in some places. Nonetheless, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed it…a lot. In fact, she should probably wake up that baka right away and demand he repeat his previous actions once again… she was his master, after all; she couldn't let him do as he pleased.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Saito's contended sigh "Mmm… Louise… love you"

She smiled "I love you too, Saito" and she could swear that this elicited a small grin from Saito's sleeping form.


End file.
